Just a Cigarette
by gorgeous-feminist-btch
Summary: When she finally opens shop, the last person she expects to walk in is Georgia's Daryl Dixon.


_She wore blood red lipstick as she smoked her cigarette outside the diner. It was raining lightly, but the roof gave her some cover._

 _"Those things 'l kill ya." she hears a gruff voice say._

 _His appearance matches his voice: gruff, rough, and tough. He pulls out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter that needs some TLC._

 _She takes a drag and puffs out the cancerous smoke. "It's just a cigarette."_

* * *

She had made it to Georgia.

It was humid, meaning she was sweaty and incredibly annoyed.

She also had a meeting with her realtor in less than an hour.

It was obvious she wasn't from here; obvious she wasn't a country girl. Hell, she wasn't even dressed for the weather. Her nylons were sticking to her legs even more so than before, and she kept pulling down at her pencil skirt. It was slightly too short, so she was forced to try and squat rather than bend over.

Her high heels clicked on the sidewalk as she made her way to the building that was soon to be hers. Hopefully, there was a coffee shop near it or something. She didn't know much about the area except the building in question. She wanted to surprise herself a little, as silly as it sounds.

She had two stops to make with her realtor. The second was her new home. It was a small little thing, but it was perfect for her. This would be her first time seeing both buildings but she was already set on the two. She didn't have much of a choice in the matter. This was her only chance for a new start.

The building was easy to spot. It stuck out, just like she did.

It was a tiny square with three stone steps leading to the door.

And it was pastel pink.

She had time to kill . . . but what was around?

A scrap-booking store, the police station, and a ... diner.

"Perfect."

She pushed open the door, the tiny bell chiming.

"Hey! Welcome to Carol's! Sit anywhere you like and I'll be with ya in a moment." spoke a cheery voice. Her name tag said "Amy."

The whole diner looked like it was pulled out from 1956. There were relics left and right.

She took a seat at the booth in the corner, near the bar. Amy came over right away.

"New in town?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"I figured. What's your name?"

"Lillian."

"I'm Amy. It's real nice to meet you. What're you hungry for, Lillian?"

"Just a cup of red rose, please." Lillian answered.

Amy nodded and was headed for the back. There weren't a lot of people in here, so it was easy to hear what everyone was saying.

Lillian tried not to eavesdrop, she really did.

Amy brought her tea and went back to work.

It wasn't all that interesting, as Lillian listened to gossip. That was until she heard something that concerned her.

"Someone bought the pink building." said a woman at the counter. Her hair was short and grey. Her name tag said "Carol", the owner herself. She was speaking to someone in uniform, law enforcement.

"I heard. Wonder what it's gonna be." said the man in uniform.

"Either way, I hope it does well." said Carol. Lillian could tell from her tone she meant it.

The man nodded. "Thanks for the coffee, Carol. Have a good one."

"You too, Rick."

The door dinged.

Then again. Carol's face lit up.

"Look what the cat dragged in." she laughed.

The man who came in was wearing mechanic over-alls, the top was tied to his waist showing her white crew neck tee shirt . . . which wasn't so white anymore. The man was a real grease monkey.

He grunted, I guess meaning "hello."

"Good to see you too, Daryl."

The grease monkey- Daryl- took a seat at the bar stool. Lillian was mesmerized . . . until her phone buzzed loudly on the table. She jumped and everyone looked to her as she scrambled to answer it.

"H-hello?" Lillian answered, embarrassed.

"Lillian?" it was the realtor. "It's Aaron. I got here a little earlier, if you wanted to start early."

"Be right there." Lillian hung up the phone, place just a little more than the exact amount for the tea on the table and scurried out the door as soon as she could. She could hear the faint jingle as she made her way out.

* * *

Hey everyone thanks for reading! There's more to come and you can also check me out on Wattpad too! 15jakubes is my username on there.


End file.
